Use of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs or “drones”) is proliferating. UAVs are used for a variety of applications such as search and rescue, inspections, security, surveillance, scientific research, aerial photography and video, surveying, cargo delivery, and the like. With the proliferation, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) is providing regulations associated with the use of UAVs. Existing air traffic control in the United States is performed through a dedicated air traffic control network, i.e., the National Airspace System (NAS). However, it is impractical to use the existing air traffic control network for UAVs because of the sheer quantity of UAVs. Also, it is expected that UAVs will be autonomous, requiring communication for flight control as well. There will be a need for systems and methods to provide air traffic control and communication to UAVs.
There is a great deal of discussion and anticipation for using drones for applications such as package delivery. For example, online stores, brick & mortar stores, restaurants, etc. can use drones to provide delivery to end consumers. As the number of applications increase and the number of UAVs concurrently in flight also increase, there are various issues that have to be addressed relative to air traffic control.